


黑幫教父之子(ZL)

by abc761012



Category: One Piece, ワンピース, 海賊王, 航海王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 架空，黑道AU，海賊王二創同人





	1. 文案+人物介紹

文案

在這黑幫林立的紅土大陸當中，一名看似無害的劍士羅羅亞．索隆被最強的黑幫老大蒙其．D．多拉格的兒子蒙其．D．魯夫給撿回家去，之後就過著優渥的生活，但是卻被迫成為這位可愛的孩子的專屬保母。

黑幫當中有四位最強的元老級人物，有『教父』之稱的哥爾．D．羅傑、有『冥王』席爾巴斯．雷利、有『白鬍子』艾德華．紐蓋特、『金獅子』史基。

現任最強的黑幫是蒙其．D家族，繼承『教父』的名稱的人是蒙其．D．多拉格，妻子是羅傑的女兒波特卡斯．D．芙琳娜，接下來的繼承人為波特卡斯．D．艾斯和蒙其．D．魯夫以及養女☆蒙其．D．艾琳達，蒙其．D．卡普和蒙其．D．蒂亞則是警察界赫赫有名的兩位大人物。

現下有三大勢力在取得平衡當中，王下七武士，黑幫當中選出最強的七位領導者，四皇，四位黑幫領導人如同王者一般僅次於元老級的人物，再來就是蒙其．D家族這個黑幫，剩下的就是一些小黑幫想要爬上這個地位當中，與他們抗衡的就是警察界的人物，黑幫與警察早已經取得很好的平衡點。

主要人物介紹

黑幫：

四位最強的元老級人物

『教父』之稱的哥爾．D．羅傑

『冥王』席爾巴斯．雷利

『白鬍子』艾德華．紐蓋特

『金獅子』史基

四皇

☆『海皇』波特卡斯．D．芙琳娜

『紅髮』傑克

凱多

『畢古．瑪姆（大媽）』夏洛特．玲玲

王下七武海

「鷹眼」喬拉可爾．密佛格

唐吉訶德．多佛朗明哥

「暴君」巴索羅繆．大熊

月光．摩利亞

「海賊女帝」波雅．漢考克

「海俠」吉貝爾

沙．克洛克達爾

警察：

高層人物

最高統率者：

「佛」戰國

『拳骨』 蒙其．D．卡普

☆蒙其．D．蒂亞

鶴

總督：

「赤犬」盃

「青雉」庫山

「黃猿」博爾薩利諾

「白獵人」斯摩格

哈古瓦爾．D．薩烏羅

貝爾梅爾

校官：

達絲琪

克比

貝魯梅伯

有☆的是自創人物，因為麻煩不多做介紹


	2. 章一 早晨的寧靜？

每天早上芙琳娜最討厭的一件事情就是要叫她那兩個可愛的兒子起床，加上自家老公都會把自己摟在懷裡不讓自己起床，變成芙琳娜的例行公事就是把自家老公的大手給扳開，而且還不能吵醒自家老公，要不然的話會被拖去滾床單，一早芙琳娜可不想要經過情慾的洗禮，卻不可否認自家老公是多麼的疼愛她。

「嗯…啊…多拉格哥哥，你幹嘛？」芙琳娜想要起床卻被壓在床上動彈不得。

「我餓了。」多拉格只給了這三個字。

「能不能不要？昨晚你已經要了很多次了。」芙琳娜真的很不想要一早就在床上動彈不得。

「艾斯和魯夫會有人去叫醒的，別擔心。」多拉格開始享用自己的大餐。

芙琳娜當然知道家裡的傭人會去叫醒自家的兩個兒子，但是那兩個兒子如果有這個輕易可以叫醒的話就不需要擔心，芙琳娜馬上想起來昨天好像是卡普來的日子，看樣子真的不需要擔心那麼多，卡普一定會叫醒那兩個孩子的。

每次嘴上說要把自己的兩個兒子訓練為男子漢，成為有用的警察，最後卻會被自家的兩個孩子給氣死，他們想要繼承『教父』的位子，三天兩頭就上演祖孫大戰，偶爾還會加入羅傑這位外公，這麼大的宅子當中已經不是很稀奇的事情。

「爸爸來也不說一下，嗯…那裡…好舒服…」芙琳娜看似抱怨卻又經不起挑逗的說。

「我忘記了，父親他最近又和老爸在打賭，老媽知道後有些不高興，妳又濕了，真敏感。」多拉格滿意的看著自己的手指。

「嗯…父親他又不回去雷利叔叔那裡，我也沒法子，啊…就是那裡…」芙琳娜的下身已經流出很多的花蜜。

芙琳娜的母親很早就過世，生下她後難產過世，是羅傑一手帶大的孩子，在芙琳娜三歲的時候和冥王雷利同居在一起，組成一個小家庭的模式，雷利剛好也有一位可愛的女兒莉亞，現在是紅髮傑克的妻子。

羅傑因為在道上當中坐擁『教父』的位子，所以沒人敢說話，芙琳娜也在道上當中闖出一片天，十六歲的時候認識多拉格這個人，在自己父親的手下做事的青年，後來結婚生子，才知曉多拉格的家庭是警察世家，但因為不服氣自家父親的作為，所以才加入黑幫當中，主要的原因是蒂亞和羅傑、雷利等人認識。

「太快了，都頂到了…」芙琳娜嬌喘的說。

「乖，我就快了。」多拉格親吻芙琳娜。

「要去了、要去了！啊~」芙琳娜達到高潮。

「啊~」多拉格向上一頂解放自己的慾望。

蒂亞是雷利的妹妹，兩人似乎是因為打賭的關係才一個繼承家裡的黑幫，一個考上警察成為警察當中的元老級人物，後來在警察當中認識卡普，兩人相愛結婚生子， 蒂亞面對自己的兒子要成為黑幫並沒有說什麼，卡普對於這件事情氣炸了。

沒想到自己的兒子後來娶了『教父』的女兒當妻子，生下兩位孫子的時候，卡普就和羅傑打賭，要把這兩個小傢伙訓練為警察，只是大家都清楚現在的政府和警察都已經有腐敗的現象，往往操縱著人們的命運，生死都歸他們操管，有幾個地方的人們都是 這樣而受害。

艾琳達的父母本來是在黑幫當中赫赫有名的人物，卻因為不小心得罪到政府的關係失去性命，多拉格把嬰兒時期的艾琳達給撿回家，收養可愛的艾琳達，他們並不打算告訴艾琳達她的身世，只要她可以快快樂樂的過生活就可以。

同時因為艾斯很喜歡艾琳達的關係，所以艾琳達是艾斯的未婚妻，魯夫可是把這位可愛的妹妹當作是寶貝一般在疼愛，對於自己成為艾斯的未婚妻這件事艾琳達沒有太大的感覺。

「你們兩個，給我起床！」卡普的大吼聲響亮在宅子的每一處。

「唉…叫他叫個孫子都聽見了，你打算什麼時候回去哥哥那裡，他已經不高興的在抱怨。」蒂亞無奈的問羅傑。

「夏琪會陪他的，不需要擔心。」羅傑才不管另外一半呢！

「夏琪和露玖都已經過世，你們雙方還要吃已經過世的人的醋，很好笑耶！」蒂亞實在有些無奈。

艾琳達在聽見卡普的叫聲的時候已經醒來了，隔壁房間的兩位兄長不知道是否已經醒來，等下大概又可以聽見艾斯和魯夫的哀號聲，客廳當中祖母應該已經準備好早餐，父母親不會那麼早起的，艾琳達的腦袋開始在思索這些事情。

父母親的感情太好，早上總是要做感情交流，不過慶幸昨天祖父母和外公來到家裡做客，今天不怕早上會遲到，就算是黑幫創立的學校，但是遲到也是一件不好的事情。

「好痛喔！爺爺！」魯夫馬上大叫。

「死老頭，你就不能用輕一點的方式叫人嗎？」艾斯對於這件事不是很爽。

「吵死了，老夫過來叫你們，就是要你們給我成為男子漢，早起是成為男子漢的第一步。」卡普開始教訓兩位孫子。

「爺爺，早安！」艾琳達探出頭來說。

「早安，艾琳達。」卡普對於孫女就不會那樣嚴格。

「早安，艾斯、早安，哥哥。」艾琳達微笑的對兩位兄長打招呼。

「早安，艾琳達。」艾斯微笑的看著她。

「早安，艾琳達。」魯夫很有元氣的和艾琳達說話。

「你們到底要拖到什麼時候才要下來吃早餐？別忘了你們都還要上課。」蒂亞走到樓上催促他們幾個。

「我好了，奶奶。」艾琳達先跟蒂亞下樓吃早飯。

「啊！早餐！！」魯夫馬上動手換衣服梳洗。

「啊！！今天早上我是值日生！！」艾斯馬上梳洗換好衣服。

一陣匆忙之下艾斯和魯夫已經把制服給換上，梳洗好後出現在餐桌上，家裡的男女主人沒有出現就算了，芙琳娜身為醫生但不需要太早醒來，畢竟診所沒有那麼早開。

而且芙琳娜的診所當中有一位可愛的喬巴小麋鹿（聽說是某人的試驗品，會說話還會醫術），以及，「魔女」Dr.古蕾娃和西爾爾克這兩位出色的醫生，芙琳娜根本就不需要擔心，有他們三個在的話，根本不需要自己出手，除非是很重要或是很嚴重的病人才有可能。

「一早就聽你們吵吵鬧鬧的，每天都這樣未免也太熱鬧了吧！」芙琳娜下樓對自己的兒女們說。

「媽媽，早安。」三個孩子齊聲說。

「真吵！」多拉格只有這樣一個評語。

一家人到齊之後馬上開始吃早餐，多拉格自從接手羅傑手上的事業之後變得很忙碌，卡普和蒂亞還在休假期間，羅傑正在和雷利冷戰，所以這幾天都會待在這個家裡，蒂亞知道等雷利受不了之後就會過來找人，根本不需要太過擔心。

艾斯和魯夫知道自家的爺爺只要在假期當中一定會訓練他們兩人，這下子他們兩人要好好的躲開自家爺爺，能夠盡量不要被自家的爺爺抓到就好，因為他們一點也不想要受到地獄般的訓練。

「不准給我在學校惹是生非，要不然的話，回家就給你們好看！」芙琳娜不愧是四皇之一，教訓自己的兒子很有魄力。

「知道了。」兩個兒子異口同聲的說。

「媽媽，bye-bye！」艾琳達不會惹是生非，所以芙琳娜很放心。

「呦！芙琳娜，我記得今天要開四皇會議，不是嗎？」送女兒吉兒上學的傑克巧遇他們。

「對呀！我都給忘了。」芙琳娜經過提醒後才想起有這件事。

「爸爸，再見！」吉兒跟自己的父親打過招呼後馬上跑去艾琳達的身邊。

「早安！艾琳達。」吉兒跟艾琳達一起勾肩搭背的上學。

芙琳娜和傑克開始說今天會議有關的事情，今天可是黑幫所有勢力都會代表出席，四位元老級的人物、四皇、王下七武海都會參加，當然還有就是黑幫的『教父』也會出現。

一個月一次的會議可是要他們交出自己統領地區的成績單來，確保自己的勢力沒有受到外來的勢力侵犯，或是被其他人給入侵，大家互不相干的統領自己的區域，每個月回報給黑幫當中最大的統領『教父』就可，這是黑幫當中的規矩，沒有人可以隨便破壞規矩，不然的話一定會死的很慘。

今天不過就是跟平常一樣的日子，當然學校當中也有勢力的劃分，看每位同學的父母親是在誰的旗下工作就知道，最受到尊敬的當然就是波特卡斯．D．艾斯和蒙其．D．魯夫以及蒙其．D．艾琳達他們三位人士。

這裡也有警察的子女來就讀，只是魯夫的朋友們都沒想到魯夫到最後會撿到一位保鏢，當然這位保鏢到最後會成為魯夫的保母和情人，這是誰也想不到的事情，同時他們也很放心的把魯夫交給那位保鑣。


	3. 章二 黑幫會議、校園生活

一個月一次的黑幫會議在某個隱密的酒店當中舉行，前任教父和現任教父都已經到齊，當然元老級的人物也到場，四皇以及七武海更是不用說，『海皇』波特卡斯．D．芙琳娜和「海賊女帝」波雅．漢考克可是黑幫當中赫赫有名的美女。

她們的手下幾乎可以說是女人，可惜她們不是好惹得角色，羅傑因為和雷利正在鬧彆扭當中，所以這對恩愛的夫夫並沒有坐在一起，大家看見這樣的情形大概都心知肚明，沒有人刻意去打擾他們兩人。

每次羅傑和雷利吵架的時候絕對不會坐在一起，當然這裡的所有人都不能惹，想要惹的人肯定會慘死，即使是兩位女性也是一樣，這兩位女性手下絕對不會留情，自然沒人敢惹。

「羅傑和雷利那兩個傢伙又在冷戰？」史基看見這樣的情形問白鬍子。

「看樣子是這樣，大概又是什麼事情搞不定。」白鬍子看著他們的樣子大概知道是什麼回事。

「請快點開會，妾身不想要待在這裡太久，九蛇還有許多事情要處理。」漢考克說出這句話。

「多拉格哥哥，還是快點開會吧！我的地盤上最近可是很不安定。」芙琳娜笑笑的告訴自己的丈夫。

「嗯！那就把上次的議題再次提出，看有什麼解決的方案。」多拉格當然會聽自己妻子的話。

全場開始議論紛紛，最近有個幫派興起，統領的人是黑鬍子馬歇爾．D．汀奇，最近因為黑鬍子的關係所有的小幫派都有些蠢蠢欲動，連沒有什麼野心的紅髮也開始擔心起來就知道這件事情有多麼嚴重。

元老級的人物看見這樣的情形並沒有說什麼，多拉格一定可以解決這件事，當然現在大家很少用幫派廝殺的方式解決，如果出現火拼的事件的話，政府高層一定會注意到，到時候可是會很麻煩，尤其是現在警察當中的最高統帥戰國更是令人討厭和頭痛，多拉格可不想要被卡普給訓話。

畢竟卡普的訓話多拉格可不想要聽，每次為了孩子們到底是要成為黑幫還是警察父子兩人就吵的沒完沒了，要是為了這件事被訓話，多拉格可不想要聽，因為卡普實在是非常固執。

「看樣子黑鬍子那傢伙已經侵入到大家的地盤，我還在想最近誰在我的地盤上惹是生非。」芙琳娜雖說在微笑可是已經釋放殺氣。

芙琳娜自從自己的父親退休後接手父親的幫派，芙琳娜的姊妹莉亞和艾琳達的父母親過世後的幫派都由芙琳娜接收，當然莉亞那裡有一半的人馬分散到紅髮傑克那裡去，最主要是紅髮是莉亞的丈夫。

他們兩人生下一個女兒吉兒後，莉亞在一次的火拼當中要保護紅髮而死，儘管現在羅傑底下的成員大多都交給多拉格去管理後，芙琳娜多少也樂的輕鬆，畢竟羅傑還沒有退休前芙琳娜就已經闖出名號，也擁有屬於自己的手下。

芙琳娜的人馬可是四皇當中最大的，當然現在羅傑還是有手下，不 要因為他退休就小看羅傑，羅傑手上的勢力還是很強大，道上多少還是要看羅傑的面子，以免自己踏到地雷。

「黑鬍子那傢伙最近老是向外擴張，我們的地盤都有被侵犯到。」吉貝爾厭惡黑鬍子的作風。

「嘻嘻！聽說黑鬍子那傢伙有跟政府勾結。」摩利亞告訴大家這樣震驚的消息。

「我就知道，那傢伙果然不是好傢伙。」克洛克達爾厭惡的說這件事。

「看樣子又會有好玩的事情發生。」多佛朗明哥開始期待好看的鬧劇。

「嗯…真是棘手的問題。」巴索羅繆．大熊開始頭痛起來。

大家開始討論黑鬍子的惡形惡狀，每個人開始討論起來要怎麼樣防範黑鬍子，傑克看見這樣的情形當然也會下令在幫派當中做好防範，他的妻子就是因為黑鬍子的關係而過世。

莉亞的生命竟然葬送在黑鬍子的手中就讓傑克很憤怒，殺妻之仇讓傑克無法原諒黑鬍子，當然雷利對於這件事情也非常的憤怒，雷利和傑克都很注意黑鬍子的動向，當然羅傑知道自己的寶貝情人這件事，芙琳娜自然也會注意黑鬍子的動向。

莉亞是雷利的寶貝女兒，傑克心愛的妻子，芙琳娜最好的姊妹，因為黑鬍子而死他們當然會好好的注意他的動向，自然會想盡辦法讓黑鬍子死在自己的手上，這點羅傑和多拉格也很清楚。

「今天就討論到這裡，每個人注意自己的地盤，不要讓黑鬍子有機會鬧事。」多拉格說出解散會議的話語，順便告訴其他人。

聽到這句話大家馬上各自散會去，羅傑依舊是不想要理會雷利，傑克和密佛格相約一起去喝酒，雷利想盡辦法討好自己最愛的人，密佛格和傑克他們兩人互相喜歡，自從傑克的妻子過世後兩人就有許多互相親密的行為發生。

雷利看見這樣的情形不會覺得怎樣，吉兒也不是很在意自己的父親身邊多了個人，反正自己的父親不會拋棄她就好，密佛格也把吉兒當作是自己的女兒一般在疼愛，吉兒和密佛格的感情非常的好，傑克根本就不需要擔心。

這個家還是一個家，屬於他們的家，雷利對於傑克的感情沒有太大的意見，加上孫女和密佛格的感情很好，自然更是不會多說什麼，畢竟他比較注重孫女的感覺，女婿的感情自然不會多問。

「這樣我會很擔心，沒想到政府出手的那麼快，加上黑鬍子那個傢伙……」芙琳娜無奈的說出這句話。

「政府腐敗的速度已經不是我們可以想像的，羅賓那孩子還好嗎？」多拉格想起那個孩子因為政府的關係父母雙亡。

「羅賓那孩子很好，適應的還不錯，幫了我很多呢！」芙琳娜笑笑的對丈夫說。

「那就好，艾琳達在家也適應的不錯，不需要我們擔心。」多拉格可是很疼愛自己的養女。

學校當中會因為大家隸屬於不同的派系，多少都會有敵對的情況產生，只是沒有很嚴重，這裡所有的人都可以和平相處，雖然有分年級但是課程選修大家都可以選，從幼稚園到研究所都有，每個年級的必修課程也不同。

只是任何的法律在這裡都是行不通，這所學校有自己的規則存在，誰都不可以干擾這個學校的一切，就是這樣才能成為最公平的學校，當然裡面多少還是會有火拼的事件發生就是，不過老師會動用關係好好的教訓那些傢伙，每個人都很怕老師的權威。

畢竟老師們也不是省油的燈，也絕對會讓這些無處可以發洩精力的學生們好好的發洩精力，因此大家不敢去惹火老師們，不然那些懲罰絕對會讓自己永生難忘，想到還會做惡夢。

「艾斯，你今天不會又要放我和薩波以及其他人吧？」馬可把手搭在艾斯的肩膀上。

「我要去高中部找魯夫和艾琳達吃飯。」艾斯很隨性講了這句話。

「我們跟你一起去，不然你每次都拋棄我們這些哥兒們。」馬可就是不死心，想要跟著艾斯一起去高中部。

「隨你，魯夫那裡也很吵。」艾斯對於這件事情沒有什麼意見。

「那就這麼說定了，不可先走。」馬可告訴艾斯。

「好。」艾斯有點無奈。

中午和放學是最吵鬧的時間，大家都會各自去找自己的兄弟姊妹吃飯，艾斯會習慣性先去找魯夫和艾琳達他們，魯夫的朋友有騙人布、香吉士、娜美、薇薇、可雅、克比幾個人，艾琳達身邊一定會跟著吉兒，未來這個團體會多出一個人就是，現在大家並不知道。

馬可知道艾斯是弟控，絕對的弟控，當然也是妹控，和艾斯很好的馬可自然知道艾琳達是艾斯的誰，馬可覺得魯夫很有趣，很喜歡和魯夫在一起，薩波也是這樣的情形，當然馬可也很喜歡跟艾琳達談天，因為可以看見艾斯吃醋的樣子。

艾斯吃醋起來的樣子真的很好笑，尤其是對於馬可或是薩波來說的確是這樣，怎麼說他們都沒想到艾斯竟然會吃醋，只因為他們和艾琳達說話，誰叫艾琳達是那樣的可愛。

「艾斯~」魯夫看見是自己的哥哥馬上開心起來。

「真是受不了你。」艾斯無奈的拍拍魯夫的頭。

「艾斯來了呀！馬可哥哥、薩波哥哥，你們好。」艾琳達有禮貌的打招呼。

「艾琳達，不需要跟那些傢伙打招呼。」艾斯把艾琳達摟在懷裡。

大家看見這樣的情形就知道艾斯真的吃醋了，魯夫對於哥哥這樣的行為早已經不以為意，艾斯對於艾琳達本來就是有很強的佔有慾，魯夫開心的和大家打成一片吃飯，魯夫的個性可是可以和所有人都打成一片的傢伙。

但是只要是污辱他的朋友的話，魯夫一定會給予那個人好看，魯夫的個性一向是有恩情必答謝，有仇必報，而且魯夫的野性直覺非常的強，根本就是不可以小看，是大家認為很有潛力當上教父的孩子。

不過魯夫暫時不去想那麼多，只是一貫的用自己的個性和大家在一起相處，畢竟可不可以接手家族的事業不是他可以去過問的，還要看多拉格和芙琳娜的決定，所以魯夫自然不會去過問那麼多。

「騙人布，你上次發明的那個東西弄好了嗎？」魯夫問自己的好友。

「本大爺的發明早就弄好了，可別小看本大爺。」騙人布自豪的說。

兩個人就這樣開始竊竊私語的討論起來，大家對於這樣的情形已經是見怪不怪，魯夫和騙人布總是會有很多的話題可以聊天，女孩子們也聚在一起聊天說哪裡的東西好吃哪裡的衣服漂亮、便宜可以買之類的話題。

香吉士開心的看著那些漂亮的女孩子，艾斯則是和馬可他們一起說話，反正他們一群人都是不可以惹得人，大家看見這樣的情形馬上閃遠，也絕對不會蠢到去挑釁他們。

馬可是白鬍子幫派中的人，騙人布的父親在傑克的手下做事，艾斯和魯夫又是教父的兒子，艾琳達是教父的女兒，因此不管怎樣他們都是大人物的孩子，誰都不可以動手就是，想要來挑釁的人都會被打飛。

「娜美，妳說這家的衣服會不會比較便宜？」可雅和薇薇想要問娜美的意見。

「嗯…好像會的樣子，我姐就跟我說過，這家的衣服很便宜。」娜美告訴他們這件事。

「啊！妳在這裡呀！娜美。」諾琪可看見自己的妹妹只是微笑的揮手。

「姊，我在這~」娜美開心的把諾琪可叫來身邊。

諾琪可笑笑的跟艾斯他們打招呼，諾琪可是艾斯班級當中的女性，和艾斯他們多少有些交集，雖然說並不是算很要好，可是多少還是會說到話就是，不過能夠打進他們這個圈子的人真的很少，最主要的原因大家都懼怕他們背後的後台。

吉兒是四皇之一的紅髮傑克的女兒，克比雖然沒有父母可是監護人卻是卡普的手下，只要刻意調查就知道他們這群人的身分，娜美和諾琪可的母親是海軍，誰會敢惹他們，誰敢進入這個圈子。

想要打入這個圈子有一定的難度，根本是不可能輕易的打入，基本上他們這群人大多都是從小就認識，其他人自然會很難打入這個圈子，畢竟他們每個人的防備心都很重。

「艾斯，幹嘛把我的髮帶扯掉？」艾琳達不解的問著艾斯。

「我重新幫妳綁。」艾斯笑笑的說。

「喔！」艾琳達不解艾斯的用意。

「呵呵！」艾斯開始幫艾琳達綁頭髮。

他們的生活就是這樣，每次只要有時間他們就會聚在一起聊天，魯夫的個性總是可以呼朋引伴，每個人在魯夫的身邊總是可以很開心，這是魯夫獨特的魅力，這種獨特的魅力可是讓艾斯花了好多心力在保護。

他們家族的人可都知道魯夫的魅力所在，所以不管怎樣都會好好的保護魯夫，連多拉格都很保護自己的小兒子，他們不會把太多事情告訴魯夫，他們唯一的心願就是魯夫可以安穩的度過這一生，魯夫可是他們家的寶貝。

就是因為是家裡的寶貝，所以艾斯知道父母親對於要不要讓魯夫接手家族的事業這件事很傷腦筋，他們多少希望魯夫不要去接手，可是這又是不可能的事情，因此他們才會感到很傷腦筋。

「艾斯，我要吃肉。」魯夫馬上湊到艾斯的面前。

「好、好、好。」艾斯可是很寵愛魯夫。

「艾斯最好了。」魯夫很高興艾斯把自己的便當讓出來。

「真是的。」艾斯摸摸魯夫的頭。

艾斯很慶幸芙琳娜準備多餘的便當，芙琳娜可是知道兩個孩子的食量，所以有刻意準備多餘的便當給他們，對於兩個孩子芙琳娜可是非常的疼愛，同時芙琳娜也非常的保護這兩個孩子，艾斯接觸家裡的事物比較多。

魯夫的話是大家的寶貝，所以沒有人要魯夫接手家族的事業，況且魯夫的個性多少還是不適合在黑幫裡打滾，除非艾斯和魯夫這兩個兄弟一起合作才有可能，艾斯和魯夫做起所有的事情可說是合作無間。

芙琳娜對於兩個孩子總是有很高的評價，多拉格才會願意讓艾斯接手家族的事物，艾斯也願意接手家族的一些事物分擔父親的壓力，薩波除了是艾斯的好友以外也是多拉格的得力助手之一，當然還有薩波的女友可亞拉。

『不知道今天的會議開的怎樣？老爸說最近有個傢伙要小心。』艾斯想起這件事情。

「艾斯，怎麼了？」馬可看見自己的好友發呆問。

「喔！沒事。」艾斯回神聽課。

「老爹說最近要小心一個人。」馬可像是無意般的提起。

「嗯！老爸有說過。」艾斯開始抄寫筆記。

馬可知道艾斯懂自己說的意思，艾斯可是教父的兒子，很多事情已經開始在接手管理，多拉格可是很信任自己的大兒子，有一半的事情可以交給艾斯去管理，當然魯夫也有從中學習就是，魯夫一直以來都是他們家裡的寶貝。

所以真要說的話家裡是不會給魯夫太大的壓力，只要魯夫想要去做什麼事情他們都會支持，一直以來白鬍子黑幫就有和多拉格他們接觸，馬可自然知道艾斯的家庭狀況。

兩人又是從小玩到大的好友，根本就不需要擔心馬可會洩漏秘密，不過對於艾斯來說馬可是損友就是，艾斯總是會這樣說，馬可也早已經不在意，也可以說是從沒有在意過就是。

「聽說好像是叫黑鬍子，真的名字是馬歇爾．D．汀奇。」馬可把自己聽到的事情告訴艾斯。

「我老爸有告訴我，不過他要我不要去管，他和老媽會先處理。」艾斯知道父母親會把事情處理好。

「老爹說因為我們還在上學，這件事他會自己去處理。」馬可想起來白鬍子一點也不想要讓他們接觸這件事。

「我老爸老媽也是這樣說，說我和魯夫還是學生，讓他們處理就好。」艾斯當然知道自己父母親的意思。

艾斯和馬可絕對不會在其他人面前談論這些事情，畢竟這些事情不適合其他人聽，因此他們是絕對不會在其他人面前談論，艾斯可是很保護自己的未婚妻和弟弟，絕對不會讓他們受到傷害。

馬可當然知道艾斯的用意，所以要談論這些事情都是悄悄的談，偶爾薩波會加入他們的討論以外，其他人自然不會靠近，魯夫很清楚這些事情不是他能夠知曉的，所以不會去過問那麼多。

艾琳達對於那些事情一概不清楚，既然家裡的人不讓她知道，她也不會去過問那麼多，有太多的事情是她過往的噩夢，其他人看見這樣的情形當然會很心疼，自然不會讓她去接觸太多。

「魯夫，最近乖一點，出門要有人跟著。」回家的時候芙琳娜告訴自己的小兒子。

「咦？哪有這樣的啦！」聽見母親這樣說魯夫不免想要抗議一下。

「外面局勢太亂，給我乖乖聽話！」芙琳娜對於兒子的抗議當做沒聽到。

「好嘛！」魯夫只能乖乖的聽話。

「乖！就好好聽老媽的話。」艾斯拍拍弟弟的肩膀。

艾斯看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，基本上他們也不太會反抗芙琳娜，只要是母親說的話他們自然會乖乖做到，加上卡普這幾天又在他們家，想要出去玩的可能性真的不高。


End file.
